El Mayor Tesoro!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Rinne Rokudou nos narra como es su vida desde que conocio a su mayor tesoro.No sean crueles mi primer fanfic de la pareja.


**Hola a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leer este pequeño oneshot, digo pequeño porque estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics más largos, bueno está de más decirlo pero me encanta Kyoukai no Rinne y todos los Anime/Mangas de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero es mi primera historia de la pareja espero que no sea la ultima, pero eso lo deciden ustedes con sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de su autora solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno es mi primer historia de la pareja espero que tengan piedad y me digan que os pareció**

**Disfruten la lectura **

**********************************************************************************El Mayor Tesoro**

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente disfrutando de la momentánea paz que se respiraba en el ambiente. Un joven de tez pálida, cabello rojo profundo y ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Rinne Rokudou.

El mejor Shinigami, conocido por acabar con la conocida empresa "Damashigami" fundada y dirigida por su "querido" padre Sabato Rokudou, el joven también era conocido por su frialdad y seriedad, por su pobreza y responsabilidad de hecho anteriormente podía llegar a ser considerado fácilmente como una de las personas más insoportablemente conocida.

Hasta que la conoció a ella… Sakura Mamiya

Aquella joven de cabello castaño cogido tiernamente en dos trenzas que cuelgan por delante de sus hombros, ojos castaños, carita de ángel, con la inusual habilidad de ver seres espirituales y con sentimientos de oro, esa era Sakura Mamiya.

Además de ser también la única persona que se ha tomado el trabajo de de conocerle realmente y la única que ocupa un lugar en su corazón.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales actualmente era la señora Sakura Rokudou desde hace unos cinco años más o menos.

Le conocía desde hace siete años y aunque tardo en reconocerlo y más aun en aceptarlo se enamoro de ella desde la primera vez que le vio en el salón de clases, luego cuando intento atravesarlo creyéndolo un ente del más allá. Todos notaban sus atracción por la joven más él se negaba a aceptarlo a pesar de múltiples, desconocidos y extraños sentimientos y reacciones que despertaba en él; primero cuando estuvo a punto de partir al otro mundo por un descuido suyo, luego la preocupación que sintió al verla caer de Rokumon cuando Masato los atacó, pero lo peor fue cuando el atrevido de Juumonji se atrevió a invitarla a salir delante de todos y luego de que ella aceptara salir con él aunque solo fuese para ayudar a aquel fantasma como se lo restregó en la cara, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió celos.

Por más que quiso negárselo a si mismo esa joven se fue ganando su corazón de a poco al punto de volverse indispensable para su vida, con su preocupada actitud para con él y sus múltiples atenciones.

Quizá en un principio quiso evitar sufrir por el abandono de una mujer nuevamente. Nunca supo de su madre más de que estaba muerta y aunque su abuela y abuelo lo criaron volvió a su ella tuvo que volver a su trabajo como Shinigami.

Se podría decir que siempre le hizo falta el amor maternal pero Sakura cubrió todo eso con su amor incondicional. Inconscientemente culpaba a su padre el hecho de que su mamá muriera después de todo el habría podido alargar su vida tal como lo hizo su abuela con la vida del abuelo, pero desde su punto de vista no lo hizo porque no quiso sencillamente, él no cometerá el mismo error… él…

-¡Papi!-Exclamo una dulce y armoniosa voz.-Ya hemos llagado

Rinne sonrió de medio lado recordándose a si mismo que la tranquilidad que antes había disfrutado se había acabado con la llegada de aquel pequeño ser.

Pequeños y presurosos pasos se hacían escuchar cada vez más fuertes en dirección hasta que por el umbral de la puerta apareció una dulce niña de no más de cuatro años con su cabello rojo fuerte idéntico al suyo cogido en dos colitas pero con los hermosos ojos castaños de su madre. Esa era su hija, su tesoro, su pequeña Satsuki Rokudou.

-¡Papi!-Repitió la niña aferrándose al cuello de su progenitor.

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto el joven padre a su retoño.

-Agotador papi, la abuela Tamako no paraba de comprar cosas por donde iba.-Le conto la pequeña en tono cansado.

-¿Y mamá?-Le pregunto-¿La abuela dejo que mamá descansara?

-Déjame decirte amor que tu abuela es realmente agotadora.-Se oyó desde el umbral de la puerta dejando ver a una bella joven de no más de veintitrés años con el cabello y ojos castaños mostrándole al mundo que pronto seria madre nuevamente luciendo radiante con un vestido de pre-maternidad color lila

-¿Espero que no te hayas cansado demasiado?-Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose donde su esposa para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Asco.-Se escucho de una fina voz.

Rinne sonrió separándose de su joven esposa.

-¿Qué le compraron a la princesita de la casa?

-Un kimono nuevo.-Exclamo feliz de volver a ser el centro de atención de su padre.

-Iré a preparar la cena.-Anuncio la castaña con una sonrisa.

El joven padre se quedo escuchando atentamente la explicación detallada de su pequeña hija sobre el día tan agotador que paso con su abuela.

-Y así fue como logramos llegar a casa.-Dijo a punto de terminar la explicación.-Pero la abuela nos hizo prometer que la acompañaremos la próxima semana.-Dijo emitiendo un sonoro suspiro y haciendo un puchero.

-Se nota que debes estar agotada.-Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero una real y sincera, una que solo es para ellas.

-La comida esta servida.-Anuncio una voz desde el comedor

-¡Comida!-Chillo la niña.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin prisas o apuros a veces interrumpida por algún comentario de su hija, respecto al jardín de infancia o al paseo de esta tarde. Algo que capto su atención más de la cuenta y no le gusto fue un comentario acerca de un niño compañero de su hija, casualmente hijo de su mejor amigo y antiguo rival Tsubasa Juumonji

-¿Quién?-Pregunto el joven de repente en mal tono.

-Takeshi Juumonji, es un amiguito del jardín de infancia.-Le dijo su esposa conociendo a la perfección aquel tono en su marido.

-Si papá Takeshi es genial, el también puede ver fantasmas y dice que es exor… exor

-Exorcista cielo.-Le ayudo su madre.

-¡Si! Eso y bueno suele decir que me protegerá de los fantasmas malos.-Le dijo de manera inocente sin notar que su padre se atoraba con la comida. El conocía muy bien que significaba eso en un Juumonji y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.-Pero le dije que no era necesario, que yo tenia a mi papá y que él era muy fuerte y me protege.-Dijo alegre.

Esa frase hizo que Rinne sintiera florecer por dentro se le hacía tan tierno aquel gesto y claro que siempre la protegería, era su hija y no solo de fantasmas sino también de moscones como ese niño.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama cielo.-Le dijo el padre a su hija.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana mami, hasta mañana papi.-Dijo esto depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de cada uno respectivamente retirándose a su recamara.-Mami no olvides mi cuento.

-Voy tras de ti corazón.-Dijo la joven madre dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

Como buen esposo que era recogió la mesa y lavo los trastos. De camino a su recamara paso por el cuarto de su hija y se quedo contemplando la tierna estampa. Su joven esposa dormida en la cama de su pequeña hija y esta en iguales condiciones abrazando el abultado vientre de su madre. Se veían adorables.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo se quedo contemplándolas, eran simplemente lo más importante en su vida, tuvo que dejar atrás su vida de Shinigami y ser una persona normal, bueno una persona normal con la habilidad de ver fantasmas. Pero dejo esa vida porque seria muy peligroso para su familia a pesar de que la pequeña esta muy acostumbrada a ver seres espirituales. Seria muy peligroso para ellos, para su esposa, su hija y su hijo por venir, tiene muchos enemigos pero no dejara que nadie los lastime.

Son lo mas importante para él…

Son lo único importante para él…

Son su familia, egoístamente suyos…

Son el mayor tesoro que la vida pudo darle…

Y siempre estará agradecido por ello…

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno aquí quería aclarar que pues desconozco la razón de muchas cosas hasta hoy jueves no he leído aun el manga 33 pero hasta el 32 no nos dicen nada acerca de la madre de Rinne asi que solo es una especulación mía para que el fic encajara, en lo personal no creo que Sabato sea tan malo como se lo ha mostrado, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dira.**

**Se despide de ustedes:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS!!! XD!!**


End file.
